


Not Your Fault

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Brotherly Love, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Sucks At Emotions, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: s02e15 Deceptive Little Parasite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Follow-up scene to s02e15, after Charlotte leaves.Lucifer feels, and Amenadiel is there for his brother for the first time in a millennia.





	Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! so I started watching Lucifer, and I've only got a few more episodes to go but after watching s02e15, I had to write something because this familial relationship is so important to me!
> 
> Sorry it's a bit terrible and out of character, I tried!

As soon as he was sure Mum had left the vicinity of Lux, Lucifer finally allowed the glass in his trembling hand to crash onto the table.  He reared back, choking back sobs as he attempted to reel his emotions back in.

 

He was done.

 

After everything; Chloe, his father, his mother, Uriel -- he just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He felt a hand rest on his back; Amenadiel’s, he recognised faintly through the puff of absolute agony that clouded his mind.

 

“Brother…” the other angel (or former angel) whispered, trying all that he could to help him.

 

Lucifer croaked, “Why don’t you hate me?”

 

“What do you mean?” Amenadiel asked, stroking tufts of Lucifer’s sweat-matted hair back.

 

Lucifer elaborated, “Uriel.  I killed him.  He was your brother too.”   
  


“It wasn’t your fault, Luci.” Amenadiel said, his voice taking on a soothing sound, “Come.  Let’s sit down.”

 

Lucifer gave a lax nod and allowed himself to be led over to the sofa by his brother, who then grabbed him another glass of whiskey.

 

He mused about how Amenadiel had immediately known of his torment and decided that it may have meant that their brotherly bond was somehow making it through everything it had suffered in the past.

 

“Talk to me.” Amenadiel requested, although with the way his voice cracked a bit, it sounded more like a plea.

 

His brother scoffed, “You think me confessing my sins is going to make this all feel better?  Like I said, it’s the Flaming Sword that’s the problem.  Not me.”

 

“I know.” Amenadiel said calmly and moved to sit next to him, noticing his slight flinch as he did so, “Please, brother.  Despite our past… I am here for you.”

 

That seemed to convince Lucifer, who seemed to not be in much of a fighting mood at that particular moment.

 

The so-called devil released a shaking sigh and attempted to keep himself from sobbing as he began, “It’s all a lie.  Chloe, mother.  Everything is a lie.  And I can’t do anything about it.  How can I trust  _ anyone _ knowing that self-righteous bastard may be controlling it?  How can I ever connect?” his voice cracked slightly, and he rose the volume to scream,  _ “It isn’t fair!”  _ as he got to his feet, throwing his arms up in rage, “I hate Him.  I fucking--  What have I done to make Him hate me so?”   
  


“Nothing.” Amenadiel admitted, “Nothing truly terrible.  Nothing that none of these humans have done.”

 

Lucifer continued his rant, “D-Do I deserve this?  Did I deserve to have been trapped in Hell, killing Uriel over and over again o-over something that isn’t even real?”

 

“No, you didn’t.” Amenadiel replied, remembering the relief he had felt when he had seen his brother return alive after literally going to Hell and back for a singular, special human.

 

Lucifer wondered, “Then why does it hurt?”

 

“I don’t know, brother.” Amenadiel replied, brutally honest.

 

Neither one was the greatest with feelings, and now that Lucifer was suffering through something that was unbearable, it confused them both.

 

He and Lucifer hadn’t talked about what his brother had experienced in Hell, but it didn’t take too long for Amenadiel to guess.  Killing Uriel had been one of Lucifer’s greatest regrets, alongside caring for, and falling for, Detective Decker.

 

She had been inevitable to him and he knew that she deserved so much better than to be with a man -- a  _ monster --  _ who murdered his own brother.

 

After a couple of minutes of only Lucifer’s worsening stifled sobs being exchanged between them, Amenadiel finally broke the silence with words he hoped would provide some sort of comfort, “I don’t blame you for Uriel, brother.”   
  


His words seemed to hit Lucifer like a freight train and almost immediately, the younger angel was uncharacteristically throwing his arms around Amenadiel’s neck, sobbing loudly and painfully.  Amenadiel couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Lucifer cry so hard, or the last time they had hugged, the only memory of the former that he could think of being the day when Lucifer, or Samael, as he had been known as back then, was banished from Heaven.

 

He could still remember Samael’s screams as he begged his Father not to force him away, his apologies and the way they had linked gazes when Samael was about to be thrown down into Hell.  He had been more sorrowful than Amenadiel had ever seen him.  Soon, that sorrow would turn into bitterness and that bitterness to hatred.

 

And there they were, years later, Lucifer sobbing practically hysterically into the crook of his neck whilst the other awkwardly hugged back for a couple of seconds before settling into the embrace, carding his fingers through his little brother’s hair and providing him the comfort that he had wished he’d delivered a millenia ago.

 

When they parted a couple of minutes later, Lucifer seemed embarrassed to have been so vulnerable and attempted to turn away, but Amenadiel rested a finger under his chin and forced him to look at him.

 

“This is not your fault.” Amenadiel reminded, then released his chin.

 

“Don’t tell Maze I just got all weepy in your arms.” was the first thing Lucifer said, an obvious front for the pain he was feeling, “She’d never let me live it down.”

 

Amenadiel decided to indulge him anyway and thumbed away a couple of tears that remained on his face to agree, “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

Finally, Lucifer managed a smile.


End file.
